


the two of us

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Animals, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Sissel and Missile after everything that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/gifts).



> I actually have another gift for you, but I couldn't get that one finished on time, so please have this in the mean while. I am so sorry! This doesn't align exactly with the game's epilogue, but it's in the same time frame.

Human normalcy, Sissel thought, was weird.

He was perched over the tall bookshelf in the living room, a place that had soon become his favorite, while watching the crowd of people sitting at the dinner table. They were all celebrating Lynne’s promotion at work, Missile right in the middle with them, barking and jumping at anything that moved like he always did, licking Katrina’s face whenever she gave him affection.

Save for Jowd and Missile, the rest of them really knew nothing. It felt strange.

Oh well. Sissel gave a luxurious stretch on the top of the bookshelf and yawned. He only had lazy days in store for him. He enjoyed them as much as the next cat did—which meant, obviously quite a bit—but it certainly did feel jarring after all the chaos of rewinding timelines and saving lives. Becoming a normal house cat would take more getting used to, but he had more than enough time for that. Maybe even too much. Regardless, dying over and over made him appreciate it more.

His ears perked up when he caught sight of Missile leaving the dining table and walking toward him. Sissel peaked over the wooden edge as Missile jumped up and gave a bark. Sissel had to stifle an inner chuckle when he heard a “not so loud, Missile! Don’t scare him!” from Lynne a few feet over.

_Still as loud as ever, I see._

_I can’t help it!_ Missile bounced and barked again. _I can’t stop no matter how hard I try!_

It amused Sissel to see Missile quickly distracted from their conversation, moving on from Sissel to chase a ball that had rolled past him. Even if Missile had been a valuable ally in their mission to save what mattered to them, underneath it all, Missile was still a dog. An overexcited and easily distracted, but very loyal and very trustworthy dog. Behind the endless enthusiasm and hyperactive energy laid a soul very willing to sacrifice himself for the good of his owner, in stark contrast to Sissel, who was by no means selfish but not as giving.

Sissel walked down from the bookshelf, through the steps that had been nailed into the wall, until he reached a nearby dresser. He then jumped onto the floor and walked over to where Missile was distracted by yet another toy. Deciding that it would be better to stay away for now—because once Missile was distracted by the next loud or moving thing, it was impossible to have a coherent conversation with him—Sissel leapt onto the sofa. He curled up into the very edge between the arm and cushion, and was about to fall asleep until a piercing bark shocked him out of slumber.

 _You’re not playing anymore?_ Sissel watched as Missile managed to also get up on the couch after a little bit of struggle.

Missile shook his head. A little bit of fur fell around him, but Sissel swatted whatever fell onto his own paws before turning around so the two of them could face each other.

 _No, not when you’re here with me!_ Sissel could see Missile’s body shake nonetheless, like he was trying to hold something back. _I’ll try not to get distracted!_

Sissel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He reopened them when he felt something tickling at his ears and face. Missile was far closer than Sissel would usually allow, but he supposed he could allow it this once. Yawning again, Sissel only laid down on the cushion, closer to the warmth that Missile provided.

_Nobody remembers but us, Jowd, and Yomiel. Isn’t that weird?_

Missile’s tail was still wagging quite persistently, even while Sissel waited for an answer. _Yeah, kinda, but we managed to save everyone!_

 _You’re right._ Sissel curled his tail closer to himself. The living room was quite warm and it made him feel sleepy. _Though you ended up with Lynne instead of Kamila._

 _It’s okay!_ Missile stood up. _I trust that you can protect Miss Kamila!_

Missile jumped off the couch when his name was called from the kitchen. Sissil didn’t bother following or moving from his spot, at least until he heard something like a collection of farewells. Stretching his neck, he saw Missile trotting toward him again and decided to meet him halfway there, heading in the direction of the front door.

 _Sissel! I’ll see you again next time!_ Missile barked and then whined a little when Lynne shushed and pet his head.

 _See you later, doggy._ Sissel stood near Kamila’s feet as she said her goodbyes to Lynne. _Come back again. I’ll be here._

**Author's Note:**

> How... does one write animals.


End file.
